The Life Story of Eli Goldsworthy
by pandaloong1097
Summary: Pretty much retelling what happens with E-Clare, but in Eli's point of veiw. Or atleast what i think he would be think. lol. please R&R! C:  '
1. Clare Blue Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!**_

THE SPELLING IS INTENDED SINCE CLARE'S NAME IS SPELT THAT WAY.

This story will be in Eli's point of view. I figure fans are interested in his point of view. :)

Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

_Why?_

_Why did my mom have to send me to school. I'm 16, I can make my own decisions._

I get into Morty and slam the door. It took me a few seconds to calm down.

"Sorry, Morty." I muttered under my breath. I look up.

It's not like anything important will happen, so…I guess I won't be going to school today.

I feel a smirk threaten to show.

_I've always liked to be fashionably late, anyways._

With that thought, I start Morty up and drive away.

* * *

Sigh.

Another sigh.

I never liked school, or girls Or guys. Come too think of it, I never liked people in general. But she, she was different.

She had gingered colored hair, cropped short, and porcelain colored skin. She had the clearest blue eyes, I've ever seen.

Those clear, blue eyes seemed unfazed when I demolished her expensive looking glasses by having Morty run over it. I ran over them by accident, of course.

They seemed more interested in what was in front of her.

_Me._

I managed to keep an unfazed expression on, and tried to lighten the situation by talking up some humor.

"I think they're dead." I said before handing the remnants left of her glasses. My mind was buzzing with a million thoughts

_What if she makes me pay for another pair of glasses?_

_By how the glasses looked, when I picked them up, they were far beyond repair._

_First day at school and I've already made it onto a pretty girl's hate list. _

_Nice work, Eli_

Instead of looking mad, she looked down, with a shy expression, and said "I-It's ok. I, uh, I don't need them anymore." She paused to take a breath. "Got," Another pause. "Laser surgery."

_Hmm...I like the effect I have on this girl._

Still looking stoic as ever, I leaned towards her, wanting to get a good look at her eyes to commit to memory. "You have pretty eyes" I blurted out.

_Damn. _

_Now she thinks that you're a pedophile or something._

To my surprise, though. Instead of looking freaked out, the girl looked flattered, in a shy way.

_Cute._

She looked down and managed a short, "Thanks,"

It took all my will power, to keep me from pulling a huge smirk right then and there.

_Hmm...She seems interested in me...Same here, Blue eyes._

"I'll, uh, see you around." I heard she say.

I looked into her hopeful blue eyes.

"I guess you will." I say, before receding into Morty and driving off.

_Wait__, what's__ her name. Damn._

_Well, I'll find out sooner of later._

_Nice job, Blue eyes, you've caught my interest. _

_Hmm...Maybe this school isn't so bad after all._

* * *

**Like? If you do please review! :)**

**Note: Reviews mean I'll update more. **


	2. English Partners & Public Embarrassment

**_Disclaimer is on the first chapter._**

_Hope you like it! It took me like forever to write this chapter. Remember, more reviews mean I update more! :)_

* * *

English Class, the only class I ever try in.

I put my feelings and everything I'm thinking in my writing. I don't even try because it comes to me so naturally.

Though I love English class, I'm bored as Hell right now.

Coloring my nail with a black Sharpie, that I'm not suppose to have, is the only thing keeping me from losing my sanity.

_Plop!_

I look up at Ms. Dawes, then down at my paper, and realize that she was passing back our assignments. My paper had a big fat 'A' on it.

_Nic-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a distressed voice. "Ms. Dawes," I realized that the voice belonged to Blue-eyes.

"There must be a mistake," she continued, "I've never gotten a 'C'. How could this happen?" I roll my eyes.

_So Blue-eyes is an over achiever, huh?_

"Well, your early assignments were divine," Ms. Dawes countered, "But recently, your writing has become, distant, impersonal."

Though I sat in front of her, I called practically feel Blue-eyes shake her head in disbelief.

_Just accept your grade Blue eyes, like I accepted my 'A'._

"I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary." Blue-eyes said back.

I roll my eyes once again.

_Let it go Blue-eyes. One 'C' will not make all Hell freeze over._

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." Ms. Dawes patiently said.

"I'm not hiding" Blue-eyes muttered.

"Then prove it. To your writing partner." I was vaguely aware that Ms. Dawes pointed to me.

_ME?_

I stopped coloring my nails black with the Sharpie and looked up. "Me?" I say, out loud this time.

"Yeah， You."Ms. Dawes replies."You write well, but you're a little wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester."

_Her name is Clare. Pretty, like her eyes. Eli and Clare._

I almost smirk because I thought we sounded good together.

"That'll be fun" I heard Clare say in disappointment.

_Oh yes it will, Clare._

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands, people," Ms. Dawes pauses to catch a breath. "Like Sylvia Path and Ted Hughes."

_A VERY special partnership._

"Sylvia Path killed herself" Clare deadpanned.

I smirk at that comment.

_Looks like someone's not as enthusiastic about this partnership as I am. Well, I can change that._

I knit my brows together in confusion.

_Wait. Wait, she looked pretty interested when I ran over her glasses._

* * *

The class ended. Clare and I are one of the last people to go. She leaves and I follow. We're reaching the door at the same time.

_Hmm...Go first or let Clare pass?_

Choosing the most amusing option, I push past her and look back at her laughing a bit with a satisfied smirk on my face.

Just before I walk out of ear shot I hear Clare let out a huff of disbelief.

_Oh Eli, you're such a bad ass._

_

* * *

_The next morning, I'm sitting in the classroom, reading Clare's paper, while eating an apple.

"What do you think?" She asks.

I take another bite of my apple and continue reading her paper.

I quickly finish and look up at her distressed, but still beautiful, blue eyes.

_Wow. Clare, you're so pretty. Wait, she's waiting for you to say something. SAY SOMETHING._

"It's, uh," I begin.

Clare lets out a sigh. "Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole, and general sloppy." She answers for me.

Though she answered for me looks at me with hopeful puppy eyes.

_Oh god. Now I have to say something. Umm..._

"The titles centered." I blurt out.

_Nice job, Eli. You've officially become a jerk._

Clare lets out another sigh and says, "Ms. Dawes is right. I have writers block."

"So don't hand it in." I suggest.

"What? Tell her the dog ate my homework?"

I look around in the, now, no longer empty classroom. "Or, you could take off."

"You mean skip?"

I laugh a little, "If you want to make it official."

I take another bite out of my apple and sit back.

Clare thinks for a bit and says, "It would give me time to write a way better assignment"

_Wow. She's actually considering this. Seems like your not all that boring Blue-Eyes._

We hear the bell ring. "Decision time. Stay or go?" I say while moving my hands up and down.

She looks up for a minute, and then starts packing her lunch and crap.

I pull on a small face of disbelief as I watch her walk to the door.

She stops and stares at me. "Well, you coming?"

_DAMN. Didn't expect that._

I weigh my options.

_English class or skipping with Clare. Hmm..._

I shrug, shove my apple into my mouth and pick up my bag.

This time I walk out the door first with Clare close behind me.

_Ah...This day just keeps getting more and more interesting._

_

* * *

_

We ended up sitting on a bench in front of a popular place called, The Dot.

"Wow." I say, "This is a first. Skipping school to do work."

"I don't understand how you got an 'A' and I got a 'C'." Clare says.

I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes."

She gives me a sigh of exasperation.

_Man. I love got under her skin._

I let out a little laugh and truthfully say, "You're a good writer, but anyone could've pen this piece. There's, no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control. I say it's good." She counters.

"_Wow. Controversial" _I say.

"Ok. Fine." She puts the papers and aside, "What am I suppose to write about?"

_Hmm..._

"Something that pisses you off." I tell her.

"Besides my English partner?" She asks.

_Feisty. I like it Blue-Eyes._

I pretend to be hurt by her comment. "Ouch!" I say.

I try a different topic. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"My mom and dad." She answers in a shaky voice. "They aren't exactly getting alone."

I bunch the left corner of my lip together.

_Parental troubles, something I know all too well._

I remember writing so I could get out all the pent up emotions.

"So write about that." I say.

I scoff. "You care too much about what people think."

"That is not true." She says.

"Then prove it." I challenge. I look at her. "Scream. At the top of your lungs." I emphasized the word 'top' by looking up.

She looks around the busy street. I cock my eyebrows up.

Uncrossing her legs, Clare sits up straighter and lets out a small "Ahh." that fades out in the end.

I let out another scoff. "_That's _the best you can do?"

She gives me an annoyed look and I let out an amused scoff.

She stands up, straightens her clothes, looks at me, and lets out a heart stopping, ear splitting scream.

_Damn. She sure can scream._

I make a series of faces as Clare continues screaming and wiggling around.

I uncomfortable smile at a lady passing by.

"Ok," I hear her say. I turn to look at her. "Your turn."

_WAIT. WHAT. NO! NO! NO!_

Trying to keep my cool, I say, "Yeah, not my style." I get up off the bench. I'm vaguely aware that I'm holding her wrists as she backs me up to pole.

I snapped back into reality with I see her beautiful blues eyes are just inches from my face.

_Should I kiss her? She looks so kissable. Should I? NO! NOPE!_

I reluctantly let go of her soft wrists and put my hands up, as if trying to say that I didn't do anything wrong.

Clare crosses her arms and looks at me. I pull a smile crooked smile as she sits down on the bench again.

* * *

_This isn't normal. Sitting in a pitch black room with the only source of light is the dim light being emitted from a laptop is not healthy. But then again, I never was normal. I gue-_

_*Ding!*_

I look at my screen.

_clare-e23 is online._

I smirk to myself.

_eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?_

I anxiously wait for Clare to answer.

_*Ping!*_

_clare-e23: is that an invitation?_

I smirk, once again, and start typing a reply.

_eli-gold49: do you want it to be?_

I wait and wait and wait.

_What's taking so long? Did I freak her out?_

_*Ping!*_

_clare-e23: love to hang-but i can't_

_Why can't she hang out? _

_Did I freak her out?_

_Maybe it was the incident outside the dot._

_No! Eli, calm down. _

_Something probably came up._

_Yeah, like maybe, maybe twilight was on?_

_Yep. I'll stick to that for the sake of my sanity. Twilight was on and she didn't want to miss it._


	3. Falling For You

_**Disclaimer on the first chapter**_

_Hope you like it. Please R&R! :)_

_

* * *

_

_OK Eli, just walk up to her. Not a big deal._

I took a deep breath, walked up to Clare, and said "Missed you last night. Was Twilight on TV?"

She answered by saying, "I think she's protecting by lying, but she's just making it worse!"

I swiftly grabbed her wrist, and gently tugged it so she would face me.

"Stop." I let go of her wrist, "Rewind. Play."

Calming down, Clare slowly said, "According to my mom, everything's fine between her and my dad, but anyone can see that its not."

_I never thought I be recalling these memories. I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures._

I gave a mental sigh. Clare's parents were like mine, before they got divorced.

"Do you think they're getting divorced?" I asked.

"Divorce? My parents would never get divorced." It seemed like she was trying to convince herself that.

"My mom's just mad because my dad was in a bad mood."

"Well have you told them how you feel?"

She gave a small sigh, "I've been trying, but they don't want to talk."

"You could write how you feel in the letter for English class."

_That's what I did and it made things a lot better._

"Kill two birds with one stone" I said before realizing I sounded like a fortune cookie.

She gave me a look that said 'You are a genius'.

_Yes. Yes I am a genius._

* * *

The next day, I'm sitting on my desk facing Clare, reading her incredible paper.

_Wow. She's a really good writer. Maybe even better than m- No! What am I saying? _

"Wow. How did it feel to write this?" I ask her.

She gives me a relieved expression, "Good. Really good. It's everything I wanted to say."

As I'm handing Clare back her paper, Ms. Dawes greets us. "Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, nice of you to join us today. Actually, I'm excited to hear your excuses for skipping last class. Let me guess. Violent food poisoning?"

I let out a little scoff, so she could get that I really don't care.

_I would skip everyday just to spend time with Clare._

"Actually, we were both working on our assignments."

I look back at Clare as she is talking.

_You actually bothering to answer her, Blue-Eyes?_

Ms. Dawes pondered a bit on Clare's answer, probably wondering if it's true of not.

"Original," She says, "But it's not gonna save you from detention. And I'd like to hear those assignments. Ms. Edwards, you go first."

"Me?" I hear Clare meekly say.

"Yeah. Come on." Ms. Dawes gestures Clare to go to the front of the class room to read her paper.

"We'll see if the assignment helped with your writer's block."

I watch Clare reluctantly get up from her seat and trudge to the front of the classroom with her paper.

She nervously fixes her dress and begins, "'We need to talk', is a line that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse? Waiting for it. Every minute, of every hour, of every day. Because I know it's coming."

_Oh no. She's going to cry. Don't cry Blue-eyes. Oh god._

Clare takes a shaky breath and continues, "That reason why your fighting all the time, and I know I won't like the answer. But what ever you tell me can't be worst than waiting, so please don't make me wait any longer."

Letting out another shaky breath, Clare apologizes. "I'm sorry. Th-There's more."

"That's alright. It's a good start," Ms. Dawes reassures her.

_I honestly am blown away. Very impressive Blue-Eyes._

"What's say you, Eli?"

I look up at Ms. Dawes, then at Clare. "I think...it deserves a larger audience. Like at the student showcase tomorrow."

"Fantastic idea." Ms. Dawes says. "Clare?"

Clare protests, saying that it's too personal, but Ms. Dawes ignored her protests and tells her, "I am signing you up after class."

"My mom's gonna be at the showcase." Clare hisses to me while walking back to her desk.

I turn back to face her. "Which means, she'll be forced to listen to you. Isn't that what you wanted?" I say before turning around.

_Eli, what have you done?_

* * *

"Ladies and Gents of the PTA. It's Sav, your student council president here." Sav announces.

I see Clare's mother wave to her. Clare waves back and shows a weak smile, then quickly turns back.

"Ok," I start, "You wanted to talk to your mom. This is your chance."

_Trust me. Take advantage of this chance, Blue-Eyes. I didn't and ended up being a child of divorce._

"Maybe I am a Worry Wart. Maybe there's nothing wrong at home."

I let out a small scoff. "Or maybe you're scared."

"Of what?"

"Finding out what's really going on with your parents."

"That's not true." Clare says.

_Yes it is. I should know._

"Then prove it." I challenge. "Dawes assigned us as english partners because she thought you needed to take risks."

"With my writing. Not my life!"

_Good point. Umm..._

"This isn't me shouting at the park in front of a bunch of strangers. This is my family. It's personal."

_Damn. Another good point._

I can hear Sav start his introduction for Clare. As the audience starts clapping, Clare starts backing away. She looks at me with pleading eyes, shakes her head and walks away.

I look back and see that she's already left.

_Now look what you've done Eli. _

* * *

_Calm down Eli. Clare probably forgave you. Yeah. She doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge._

I let out a groan.

_What am I thinking?_

_She probably hates me._

_I don't blame her._

_Damn!_

I let out another groan, and sit back in Morty's seat.

_Suck it up Eli. You can do this._

With that thought, I stepped out of Morty and shut the door, only to see Clare walking out of her house.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

_Gee. What a warm greeting._

I make a face, then say "Hi Eli. How are you? Fine, Clare. Thanks for asking."

She gives me an annoyed look, then greets me properly. "Hi."

I smile. "If you don't want to tell your mom how your feeling, I respect that."

She looks down and starts walking towards me. "Too late."

Confused, I asked "You read her the letter?"

"And she wants to know what's wrong just much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now."

I make a satisfied face. "So what your saying is, my plan worked."

_Oh Eli. You cocky bastard._

She gives me an amused sigh. "Can you be any more smug?"

"Absolutely." I truthfully answer.

Clare giggles at my answer.

_Cute._

"Here." I say while taking off my head phones. "You might want to borrow these. They're a noise cancellation. Might come in handy if it gets worse with your folks" Or if you need to ignore an English partner."

She smiles and says, "Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for interfering. Promise not to do it again." With that, I began to walk back to Morty.

Clare rushes up to me and puts her hand on top of my hand as I open my door. I stop and look at her.

"Um. You can interfere every once in while."

I look down at our hands.

_Her hands are so, so soft..._

"But I'm still going to do whatever I want."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." I say before getting into Morty, giving her one last smile, and driving off.

_Clare Edwards. Dear God, I think I'm falling for you._

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	4. I Declare This War

**...I had fun writing this chapter. Especially the part when Eli gets kicked in the nards. Hahaha. Yes, I am evil. I love him , but that was just hilarious. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I drive into the Degrassi parking lot in a good mood. That is until I see a bunch of losers in my parking space.

_Move idiots!_

I honk a couple of times, hoping their smart enough to take that as a signal to take off.

_I really have no patience today_...

I poke my head of out Morty's open window.

"Yeah, excuse me." I say.

A tall guy with spiky brown hair turns to face me.

_Isn't he the bully, Fitz?_

Getting annoyed, I yell, "What's wrong with you?"

Fitz walks towards Morty and grabs the skull ornament that was on top of the hood.

_What is he doing?_

With one swift tug, he pulls off the skull.

_Dammit!_

I quickly get out of Morty and point to the spot where the skull was. "Yeah. You destroy my car over a freaking parking spot."

"Aw. You want a tissue?" Fitz says while making crying gestures.

_No, but I want to punch the crap out of you._

I notice that he's still holding the skull. "Gimme that." I demand.

He throws the skull into the fence behind him. "Oops." he says, before looking down at me.

"Go. Get. It." I say, trying to control my anger.

_Don't kill him__,__ Eli. He's not worth it._

"Is that the best you got?" Fitz challenges.

I just glare at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Fitz says.

I look behind me and notice that Adam was staring a Fitz.

_When did Adam get here?_

"Trying to figure that out." Adam coolly says.

Fitz focuses his attention back at me and pretends to act as if he was going to tackle me.

I don't flinch, just glare at him and he walks away.

_Nice try, loser._

* * *

"So he just broke your car?" Clare asks as we're walking down the hallway.

"Now Morty's hood ornament is off." I answer. I was about to make a snarky comment when I see Adam get slammed into the lockers, face first.

Then I see Fitz advancing towards him.

"Figure out what you were looking at yet?" I hear Fitz ask.

Adam slowly turns around, "Still trying to process the smell." he retorts.

_Way to go a backbone, Adam._

"Hard to do with a broken nose." Fitz threatens.

_Oh no you don't._

I stopped Fitz just as he's about to punch Adam.

"Whoa. Tell me something what were you thinking when you got that haircut. No, no. Seriously, were there auditions for 'The Planet of The Apes' I didn't hear about?"

Fitz grabs my collar and pulls me closer to him. Too close for my comfort.

"He's got the odor part down." I hear Adam chime in, as Fitz starts backing me up.

_Oh great. Now he's gonna rearrange my face._

"Guys," Adam nervously says.

Fitz and I look at the situation around us.

Fitz releases my collar from his death grip. "This is over." He threatens before walking away.

_Damn right this isn't over._

I glare at him, and then turn to face Adam. "You OK?"

He gives me a small nod.

Clare, holding my bag, quickly walks to where Adam and I are.

"We find ourselves in a classic struggle between bully and bullied. There's only one way to play that game." I say.

"By ignoring them?" Clare suggests as she hands me my black bag.

_Hell no!_

"By refusing to be the victim."

* * *

The next day, I come to school when a full frontal plan to get revenge.

As I get out of Morty I see Clare walking on the other side of the fence.

"Hey. Clare." I call out, trying to get her attention, while running to get beside her.

_Damn this fence..._

"So I considered you ignore the bully theory and it's just so...unsatisfying. Not like say...I don't know a..."

I swing around the pole of the fence to get in front of Clare.

"A punch in the face." I finish.

_Punching Fitz in the face would definitely be satisfying._

"I though violence wasn't your style." Clare counters. "Or, are the rumors true?"

_Hmm...She's listening to rumors about me?_

"What are these supposed rumors?" I, curiously, ask.

"I don't know. People say your obsessed with death, which might have something to do with the hearse."

I grin. "People can say what they want. My style is not letting jerks get away with...being jerks."

"I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a cycle of violence." Clare states.

_Well, Blue-Eyes. I DO see the point in getting revenge._

"Turn the other cheek?"

"Worked for Jesus."

_Ha! Like I believe that._

I let out a scoff. "Really, that's just a matter of opinion."

"Do what you want, but you don't have to impress me." Clare says while walking ahead of me.

"Hey," I say while gently grabbing her arm, so she would turn to face me. "Who said I was trying to impress you?"

_Maybe I am...but you don't have to know that__, Blue-Eyes_

Clare gives me a look, while turning to face me.

"Fine. I'll call off the dogs. Smooth things over."

"I knew you were smart." She says, before, cutely, giving me a small giggle.

"EEE-LLLIII" I hear a voice call out.

_Way to ruin the moment, dude._

I give a short 'Humph' and turn my head to see that it was Fitz. "Two syllables. Good, good for you." I say.

Fitz's amused smirk turned into a frown. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"You broke my car." I deadpan. "Just apologize and we can go back to ignoring each other's existence." I say while Clare and I walk towards him.

"Sure, no problem." Fitz says while HE walks towards me.

_Wow. That was easy._

"I'm sorry-about your nards."

"My wha-" I notice that he's lifting his foot.

_Oh no. NO! NO! N-_

"Ooofff!" I grunt before falling to the ground.

"I apologized." I hear Fitz say before walking away.

I feel numb for a second.

_Did he just kick me in th-_

My question is answered when I feel searing pain spread through my body. I instinctly cup my 'Personal Area'. I'm vaguely aware that Clare dropped down beside me, concerned.

This is the worst pain I've ever felt. It's like being stabbed repeatedly on my lower abdomen.

"What can I do?" Clare asks in a concerned voice.

I squeeze out, in a hoarse voice, "Don't. Touch. Anything." I put my index finger in the air to signal that it'll take me a minute to calm down.

I let out a strained gasp.

"Still think I shouldn't punch him?" I manage to say, before going back on the ground to writhe in pain.

"I think it'll only make things worse." Clare says.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one that was kicked in the nuts. Well, you're a girl so..._

I refocused my attention to my throbbing body.

I roll around and let out a forced breath.

_Don't cry. Don't throw up, Eli. You were just kicked in the nuts. It's not like you were shot...Right?_

I grunt and lean forward, trying to make the pain go away.

_This is where I draw the line. I don't care what Blue-Eyes says. I officially declare this...WAR._

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	5. It's Not Over

**I had to work a little more on this chapter. Kinda hard, but hope you like it! If you do, I wouldn't mind if you left a review? :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was ecstatic. I couldn't help but smile like a fool, while driving to school today.

_I can't believe Fitz is so stupid. He actually thinks I'll be the better person and let it go?_

Carrying Fitz's fake I.D., Adam and I walk towards the table where he and his gang of losers were.

"How would you like access to the finer things youth prohibits?" I say to Fitz.

"You have the I.D. or what?" He answers, ignoring my question.

I hand him the fake I.D., trying my best not to burst out laughing. "You'll be pleased; my guy's an expert craftsman."

"Looks good." Fitz says in approval.

"So we're good? No more hassles?"

"As long as this works."

_Oh this will work, alright._

"You have my word."

Fitz bumps my shoulder as he walks away. I almost shudder in disgust, but I don't.

Adam and I sit on the table.

"So...What's the plan?" Adam asks.

"When the police check Fitz's fake I.D. and mistake him for an escaped arsonist, hilarity ensues." I answer while wearing a proud smile on my face.

"What do we do until then?"

"Ahh, Grasshopper, there are ways to expedite the process."

_There are ways, indeed._

* * *

While Clare and I are talking in the hallway, I notice Fitz heading towards us.

"Whassup my brotha?" Fitz greets while punching me in the arm.

_Ow, dammit. Can't you punch lighter?_

I fake a smile and nod as he walks away.

I see Clare look at him, then at me, shocked.

_You look so cute when your shocked, Blue-Eyes._

"Looks like you made peace with your tormenter." Clare says.

"So he thinks."

"Right. Mission accomplished."

_My mission will be accomplished when Fitz learns his lesson._

"Clare, my mission is just getting started. That Neanderthal started something, and I'm going to end it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Show him my reputation is more than just a rumor." I say before walking to class.

* * *

I feel for my cell phone as I see Fitz exiting from a store.

"911, there's a fight, it looks serious." I lie. I look at Fitz standing there, dumb as ever. "Ok, I'll stay on the line. O-Oh no! They see me. Come quick!" I say in a fake panicked voice before hanging up.

_You'__re gonna get what you asked for Fitz._

I walk towards Fitz "Hey, moron!" Fitz looks at me. "The I.D. worked, eh?" I give him a fake smile. "Those things will kill ya."

"What the hell do you want?" Fitz says while looking me up and down.

I give him a nasty smirk before shoving him.

He grabs me by my collar and pulls me towards him. I have a smile on my face while all this is happening.

_Oh this is gonna be fun!_

* * *

_"Whack!" _I hear as Fitz's fist connects to my jaw. I crash into a recycling bin and fall to the ground.

_Dammit that hurt! But it'll be worth it...I hope._

Fitz kicks me and knees me while I roll on the ground.

_Don't kill me, don't kill me._

He drops down to the ground, grabs my collar, and nails me in the face again, and again, and again.

_Will Clare even recognize me after this?_

"You had enough!" I hear Fitz yell after the third punch to my throbbing face.

"You punch like my Grandma!" I yell, trying to get him even more pissed.

_Where are the damn police! It doesn't take this long. GOD! People are so unreliable these days..._

_"Oh really!" _Fitz yells, obviously even more pissed

_Whack!_

Fitz's fist connects to my cheek this time.

_I guess I can't play the victim anymore._

I swiftly get up before he can land another punch on my face.

_Why aim for the face? Well...It's better than my nards._

I throw a recycling bin down to the ground, hoping the Fitz will trip on it.

It doesn't help one bit.

He tackles me and throws me onto the ground, where I roll around a bit.

Fitz drops down on his knees, grabs my collar, and...

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

The friction from his knuckles cut my lip.

_Uhh...That's going to leave a mark..._

Once we hear the sirens of the police cars Fitz tried to run away. I grab onto his leg as if I was grabbing on for dear life.

_No! You're not going to get away, Bastard!_

"Let go! It's the cops, man!"

The cop car pulls up and an officer quickly gets out. "HEY!" the officer yells.

My grip on Fitz's leg loosens a bit and he's take that as a chance to run away. I grab onto the hem of his shirt.

_Dammit! STOP RUNNING!_

"THIS IS OVER! NOW!"

Another officer runs out of the car. They pin Fitz and me onto the cement wall and search our bodies to see if we have anything suspicious.

The officer that pinned me takes my wallet from my back pocket.

"You stay right here while I run this." I hear the female officer order.

The fighting took a lot of me; I realized when I hear my loud breathing. It takes me a while to my breath.

"Sucks to be you." I hear Fitz mutter.

"Why is that?"

"Your fake I.D. They won't even know who I am.

"Guess it's you lucky day." I say, though I know very well it isn't.

_

* * *

_

"This one's ok." I hear the female officer say.

I smile because know it's me.

She taps my shoulder. "Hands behind your back."

_What! Me!_

She gives me my wallet and I hear Fitz give a confused yell, "What! What did I do!"

_Oh_.

I take my wallet.

"Well, we're gonna sort that out at the station." The officer answers.

"What about me officer?" I ask.

She nods to me. "You can go. We got bigger fish to fry today." She says while patting Fitz's shoulders.

"I didn't do anything!" Fitz cries out.

"Yeah. You got nothing to worry about. You have the right to remain silent." The female officer says to Fitz.

"What did he tell you!" Fitz demanded.

"I can make that an order." warned the officer.

"Get in the car."

I look at Fitz sitting inside the police car, before they drive away.

_Karma's a bitch, eh?_

I smile victoriously.

_This was totally worth getting my face pounded by Fitz._

_

* * *

_

I touch my cut lip while walking down the hallway.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Clare asks in a concerned voice.

I look at her. "Conflict resolution." I simply answer before smiling.

_Oww..._

"So it's resolved?"

Clare notices my cut lip and mutters, "So much for none violence..."

"Why do you care so much? Nobody got hurt."

She stops and touches the cut on my lip, her fingers linger for a second longer than they should.

_Wow. So gentle..._

I look into her ocean-blue eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming very small.

"The cops had to break up a fight." I say as if it didn't matter.

"And...Somebody put the name of a convicted arsonist on Fitz's fake I.D." I say, while a wide smile spreads across my face. I let out a fake gasp.

"Oops." I say, as if it was an accident.

I let out a small laugh. "He'll be spending a few hours in the cop shop."

"You had him arrested?" She asks, in an angry voice.

_Technically no...Don't be mad Blue-Eyes, I did everyone a favor._

Clare started walking away.

I ran after her. "He'll be out as soon as they clear the mistaken identity. Let's just say that I would rather be feared but Fitz then liked."

"So that's it."

"Yeah. What did you expect?"

"I don't know." She said, sounding rather flustered. "I was just on my way to Simpson's office to express concern over your mental stability." She rushed.

_Ouch._

She turned to face me.

"Clare, give me some credit. Worse that could happen is he gets busted for fake I.D. possession. _Might _have to go to court."

She looks at me with those big, blue eyes. "And what if he tells the cops where he got it?"

"His word against mine."

"He gonna be pretty mad." She states.

_That's the beauty of my whole plan, Blue-Eyes._

I look up to see Fitz walking towards Clare and I. "Speak of the devil."

She quickly gets behind me for protection.

"Good one, Eli." Fitz says. "You got me."

"You _do _realize that I.D. was just for novelty purposes only."

"I'll have to tell that to the judge."

_He has to go to court? HA!_

"I hope you learned your lesson."

"Too bad for you I'm a slow learner." Fitz says before bumping my shoulder and walking off. I can't help but let a satisfied smirk plaster my face.

I fix the strands of hair that were blocking my vision.

"So what now? You two at war?" Clare says.

"I'm in his head." I state. "Right where I want to be."

* * *

**Like it? If you do, I would appreciate it if you left a review. :) **


	6. Adam's Secret

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you like this. It's kinda short since there wasn't a lot of Eclare moments in this episode. XD**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R. :)**

* * *

"How's the man in the mirror? Degrassi gonna change his ways?" I ask while walking up to Adam.

"What?"

"Michael Jackson." I say.

Adam gives me a puzzled look.

_Wow..._

"Forget it...So, what's excited in the world of recreation today? Darts?"

"Ballroom dancing." Adam answers while shoving his hands into his pockets.

I look over his shoulder and see a very familiar, irritated face.

_Uh-oh..._

"Oh boy." I say.

"Shouldn't be that bad, I get to dance with cute girls."

_Idiot..._

"_No. __Oh boy._" I gesture behind him.

Right when Adam turns around, Clare comes up to me with an all too sweet smile.

_She looks pissed._

"Edited your story."

_You need to work on your greetings Blue-Eyes._

"I don't approve of this Clare Edwin character." She scolds.

"She's an [Au-genou?]" I counter.

(A/n: I don't know what Eli said. I think it was something along the lines of that. Probably not. XD. Feel free to correct me. XD)

"She's a floozy." Clare corrects. "Change it." She orders before shoving the paper towards me and walking away.

I turn around to see her very annoyed face glance at me.

_She is so cute when she's annoyed._

"You two give me the runs." Adam states.

I pull my lips into a tight smile and look at Adam. "I think it's entertaining." I say while laughing a little.

He lets out a sigh.

"Have fun dancing with cute- Wait. Are there cute girls in remedial gym?"

"Bianca."

_BARF! She's a skank._

"Hey, you gotta admit she's hot."

"Sure in a scary SUV hit and run, club district kind of way." I counter.

_Mean, but totally true._

"I don't know, there's something there."

"Wow. Look at you, all machismo." I tease before walking off to class.

* * *

_Adam..._

_Tampons..._

_Adam and tampons?_

"What could he need them for?" I ask, puzzled

Clare shakes her head. "A nosebleed." She lamely replies.

_Seriously, Blue-Eyes?_

I was about to ask another question when Adam walked up to the table Clare and I were sitting at.

"Hey." He nervously says. "Thanks for covering Clare. That, uh, wasn't cool of me."

"So, what was I covering exactly?" Clare asks.

I noticed that Adam has a troubled look on his face.

"You don't have to explain." I cut in. "It's not our business."

"It's- It's ok. I want to tell you." Adam says while taking a seat.

"Ok." he begins. "So, I'm a guy, like a hundred percent dude, but, I was born in a girl's body." He stops to give us time to let the information sink in.

_So...HE is a SHE?_

I look over to Clare to see that she is just as confused as I am.

"I'm a FTM." he continues. "Female to Male Transgender."

From the corner of my eye I see Clare's big, blue eyes widen in surprise.

_That explains all the weird moments..._

"Questions? Anything, go ahead." Adam says.

I narrow my eyes, racking my brain for questions that wouldn't be offensive.

"So does that mean your gay?" Clare asks.

"No, I-I likes girls and, since I'm a guy between in the ears, that makes me straight...at least I think so."

"Cool." I lamely say.

_You are such a loser, Eli._

Adam gives me a small smile.

I look at Clare, then back at Adam. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was four or five, I hated wearing dresses and having long hair."

"How do you know you're not a tomboy or a lesbian?" Clare suggests.

"I just know."

"Well, are we that only ones who know-other than your family, of course." Clare asks.

"Simpson knows and he sent letters informing every teacher...except for that stupid ballroom guy, who called me by my girl's name." Adam answers. He rolls his eyes, "The worst."

"Hold the phone." I finally say. "Does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?"

"Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Adam and I do our signature handshake while Clare comments on how foul we are.

"You're just jealous." I tease.

Clare cutely giggles at my teasing.

_Gosh, I love the sound of you're giggles..._

* * *

**Is that ok? **

**XD**

**Don't get lazy on the reviews!:)**

**Remember, more reviews means I'll update more. :D**


	7. A Final Kiss

**Hello! :) Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy, but here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy and please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Great work on the poems, everyone. Lots of lovely ballads." Ms. Dawes complimented, while handing us back our papers.

"A-minus, really?"

I turned around, to see Clare unhappy with her grade, and laugh a bit.

_What is so bad about an A-minus, Blue-Eyes?_

"You should of taken my notes."

"And risk having my poetry sounding like Rejected Alexis on Fire lyrics? No, thank you." she countered.

"Ouch, lady, you're hitting me where I live." I say, as I pretend to be hurt by her words.

She gives me a sweet smile.

"Let's walk on down. Shall we?" Adam cuts in.

We share a quick glance at each other before I turn around to face the board.

"OK, people." Ms. Dawes starts. "For our next assignment, we will be filming modernized scenes from Shakespeare. I want you to break into groups of three and then send something to the front to pick up the film package."

Clare started to get up but I beat her to it. "Hey, don't worry about it, I got this one." I say while nervously looking around.

_Why am I so nervous?_

She smiles and I nod before walking towards the front of the classroom.

While I'm standing in line, I see Clare start whispering to Adam about something.

_Probably about me...No! Don't be so cocky Eli!_

I hurry back to Clare and Adam.

"Hey guys, check it out. We get to act out Romeo and Juliet. How cool is that?"

I see Clare give Adam a knowing look, and Adam rolling his eye.

_What were they talking about?_

* * *

"So, I'll obviously play Juliet." Clare states while she, Adam, and myself are walking to a bench in the public park.

"Which one of you wants to be Romeo?" She asks.

_No way I'm letting Adam kiss Clare._

"I will!" I answer, a bit too eagerly. "On account that I'm familiar with the material." I lamely back up.

"Yeah, what are you not the expert on?" Adam sarcastically asks.

I shoot him a small glare.

"Shall we rehearse?" I suggest, while gesturing for Clare to sit on the bench.

"OK. So, when Romeo finds Juliet pretending to be dead, he can't wait to start his new life with her." Clare starts.

"And when he looks like she really dead, he can't go on anymore so he drinks the poison." I continue.

"But then Juliet wakes up, finds Romeo dead, and kills herself." Clare says, while pretending to stab herself, to which I laugh at.

"You'd think the Romeo would've required for a few minutes before the poison kicked in."

Her big, blue eyes widen at my statement. "Y-You make a valid point. He does die, pretty hastily. What if Juliet were to wake up and find him alive for a brief moment?" she starts.

"They could share a final kiss."

_By 'They', I mean 'We', and by 'Final kiss', I mean 'First kiss'. Oh, I love this assignment so much!_

Clare breaks into a big grin. "Yeah," She says while nodding furiously. "I think that could work."

I smile proudly to myself, before shyly looking over at her, to see that she's doing the same.

"That's cute." Adam deadpans.

Clare and I look over to him, finally acknowledging his existence.

_Whoa, I totally forgot about Adam._

* * *

"Juliet, I will join you in the after life." I reach over to my side and grab the bottle of 'poison'(which was really some soda).

"Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP." I say before drinking a mouthful of 'poison'.

"Romeo! You drank the poisonous, high fructose, cola beverage, no!"

I stared into her beautiful, blue eyes.

_Kiss her! Kiss her!_

I slowly lean towards her, hesitating when our noses brush, but continuing on.

Soon enough, our lips meet for a slow kiss...and then another one, before I reluctantly pull away.

_Wow. That was just...wow..._

I fall on the bench, pretending to be dead.

"I will see you in the after life, Romeo." Clare says.

I hear her pick up the toy gun and pull the trigger, releasing an animated gun firing sound.

"And...Cut." Adam announces.

Clare and I both rise and look at each other.

"Should we do another take?" She asks.

_YES!_

"Uh...I think we got it."

_No! Why I'm a passing up another chance to kiss her?_

I look at Clare and she's lets out a contented sigh.

I can't help but blush.

_Wait. I'm blushing? I haven't blushed since...her..._

* * *

_What am I going to do? Ignore her? Yeah, let's go with that._

I quickly walk into the classroom, and can't help but notice Clare's hopeful eyes follow me.

"Morning, Eli." Clare cheerfully says as I sit down in my seat.

_This isn't going to be easy._

It takes all my willpower, but I ignore her.

"You alright?" Clare asks, sounding a bit pissed.

_Pissed it good...right?_

"Never better." I quickly answer.

She leans towards me. "Once we're done editing tomorrow, let's try to shooting at 'The Select', Philene(idk) at it's finest. What do you think?"

I just ignore her and focus on the lesson.

_I'm sorry Blue-Eyes..._

* * *

_Oh no. Oh no! Dammit! _

I try my best to keep my cool when I see Clare walking towards me.

"Thanks for returning my calls." Clare sarcastically yells above the loud screamo music I have playing. "Can we talk?" Clare demands.

"No thank you." I coldly say.

I get out of Morty and continue to work on him.

She shuts off the music. "Well it's happening." she states, clearly pissed.

_Remember, Eli, pissed is good._

"OK." she starts. "The other day, it wasn't just a kiss for the film."

I quickly look up from the engine.

"There's something between us, Eli, and you know it." she continues.

_Just say it Eli. It's only two words._

"You're wrong." I say. I realize that it sounds colder then I meant for it to be, but I don't apologize.

"I'm not stupid!" Clare insists, while walking over to me.

_I know that Blue-Eyes..._

"OK, either you like me, or you're a sociopath who likes to jerk people around and hurt them, and I know it's not the latter." Clare says.

I let out an exasperated sigh and give her a chilling stare.

She looks down, unsure. "Or is it?" She questions, her voice now small.

_Just do it Eli! It's for the best._

"I'm sorry I lead it on." I lie.

She gives me a disbelieving look before shaking her head. "Wow."

Clare quickly turns around, gets on her bike, and rides away.

I look around, feeling as if everyone was watching me.

_I'm sorry Blue-Eyes..._

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**OK, well, I think I'll end this story after the next chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm the type of writer that likes to write one shots or short stories. I'm can't be tied down to one story, or I'll lose my inspiration, and I wonder if you noticed that the quality of my writing has gone down since the first couple of chapters. That's because I no longer find this story fun. I will be doing other short stories and one shot's about Eclare, but now this story will be done after the next chapter.**

**Also...feel free to check out my other stories! XD**


	8. My truth

**Hello. :) This is the FINAL chapter. YAY! XD. But don't fret, (hehe.) I have 2 great ideas for an Eclare One-Shot. **

**Hint-hint=**

**1. A song fic. **

**2. French kissing! Ou La La. XD**

**Enjoy and Please R&R! :)**

* * *

_I can't believe I ditched school yesterday, and now I'm ditching class today...Man, I must really want to avoid Clare._

I continue to half read the comic book in my hands.

"This new issue of 'The Goon' is perposterous." I stated, trying to focus _all_ my attention on the comic book.

"Yeah, I prefer 'The Chinatown saga'." Adam says.

_I still can't believe I got him to ditch with me..._

"When they revealed the secret behind his horribly scarred face." he continues.

"You would." I retorted.

I forced my attention back at the preposterous comic.

"Clare wants to know what's up with all the mystery." Adam nervously says, while putting away his comic book.

I give him an accusing look.

_You told her didn't you, didn't you!_

"I didn't say anything!" he exclaims. "I-I wouldn't do that...but, you should."

_Hell no!_

"She doesn't need to know." I quickly say, before looking at the comic book.

"Can't you just tell her? The girl is dying!" he says, sounding extremely annoyed.

_She isn't dying. I know when a girl is dying..._

I slowly look over to him, with a menacing expression on my face.

His eyes widen in realization, "Ok, she's just really hurting." he quickly says.

"And I'm trying to prevent her from hurting even worse later." I say, annoyed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asks, sounding pissed now.

Looking up from my comic book, I say "I'm mean to her, I know. I'm trying to distant myself; I don't want to take her down this road."

"If there's any girl that can handle it, it's Clare. And you know it!" he counters.

_This boy is too smart for his own good...or my own good..._

"When I'm around her, all I can think about, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me..." I shake my head. "And it doesn't end well for me..."

"Eli-"

"Just shut up, and read your comic."

I look at him, eyes flashing menacingly, and then back to my comic book.

_You're so annoying Adam..._

* * *

_Skipping school once again...Adam, you better not tell Clare I'm at home or I'll kill y-_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

I get up from the couch and head towards the front door. When I open it, I see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking straight at me.

_TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!_

"Damn it, Adam..." I mutter under my breath.

"You found me." I say while closing the door. "Congratulations."

"You can stop avoiding me now, I've taken the hint." Clare mutters.

"Then, why are you here?"

She walks over to me. "I need to know, why you don't like me. If we're gonna be friends."

"Clare," I start. "Come on..."

_Don't make this harder than it is, Blue-Eyes._..

"If you can't tell me that, then, I don't think I can be around you anymore."

"...Maybe that's for the best."

Her beautiful, blue eyes darkened with embarrassment and anger. "Then we wasted each other's time."

_NO!_

"Wait."

"Leave your bike here." I quietly say, as she was about to get on her bike and leave

"Why?" she loudly says.

"I think it's time we went for a drive."

_I can't believe I'm going to tell her..._

* * *

We sat in Morty, staring at the street of my old neighborhood.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where you, uh, ditch me and I have to find my own way back home. This is going to be the funniest joke ever." Clare says, sarcastically.

"You're messed, Eli." she spats.

"You're right, I am."

I look over the Clare.

"I can't just be friends with you, Clare. I like you too much, but I can't be with you. I don't deserve to. It's just-"

_Oh god, don't cry Eli..._

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." I finish.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Clare's blue eyes widen in horror and shock.

"E-excuse me,"

"Last year, we had a fight. It got messy. I said things I shouldn't have. She was really upset, and took off in her bike." I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"And got hit by a car."

"I am so sorry, Eli."

I smile, bitterly. "Just like that, the closet person in my life was gone. Because of me."

"I had no idea." Clare says voice full of sympathy.

"It's not fair."

Looking over to Clare, I ask, "Why should I get to be happy?"

I don't wait for an answer.

I just drive off.

* * *

"Well done!" Ms. Dawes says, while clapping her hands, after we watched the original video for our project.

"Very committed performances." she compliments.

"I still think we could've changed the ending." Clare says.

"You mean the mess you tried to hand in, where Juliet gives up on Romeo?" I tease.

She shakes her head, playfully. "No. In this version, Juliet gives Romeo some time."

We look at each other.

"You know, I can't help but notice that we're on speaking terms again." Adam chimes in.

"What happened yesterday?" he asks.

Clare lets out a nervous laugh. "N-nothing..."

Putting my hand on his shoulder, I say, "I told her about Julia."

Adam lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it a secret."

Clare laughs and gives Adam a 'I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me' look.

He just looks down and walks away.

"You're idea, I like it." I say.

She gives me a cute smile. "Me too."

* * *

**And...CUT! lol. **

**Like the LAST chapter? If you do than reviews would sure help me brainstorm some more great Eclare fanfics. XD**

**Also...check out my other stories? :)**


	9. WHAT? A SEQUEL!

**Hi! Well, I've gotten some Messages and Reviews telling me I should continue this story.**

**Well, I'm...*DRUM ROLL*...not...**

**Sorry!**

**Instead, I've been trying to decide whether to do a sequel or not. I will ONLY do a sequel if you want me to do a sequel. **

**If not, just message me or put it in your review and I won't do it. :)**

**Also, if I do write a sequel, it will be a bit different from this story. **

**It will still be in Eli's point of view, but I'm going to start making plots on my own, while following the story line of each episode. **

**It'll be fun to try that out, because it's going to be A LOT more complicated**

**. :)**

**But, once again, I'll only do it if you guys want me to. I don't want to put hard work into something that's not going to be wanted. **

**P.S. If I do a sequel, I'm stumped on the title of it. XD**

**Suggestions? Opinions? Message me and review! :)**


	10. Youthful Rebellion

**HELLO! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and reality has been catching up to me, and it's not pretty. I've also been in a small writer's block, but I think I am back! No promises, but I will try to put on a couple of other chapters, maybe, later this week. :)**

_**Disclaimer: "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I'm wishing to own Degrassi right now, Degrassi right now, Degrassi right nowwwww." But sadly, I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**_

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

"Mr. Goldsworthy, the new dress code is _not _mortician. That's detention, you know the rules." Ms. Dawes said as she walked into the classroom.

My head turned to follow her walking to her desk.

"Actually, no I don't. I missed last week, remember-suspension?"

Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Clare roll her eyes and turn her head away.

_Oh please, Clare..._

"Well, that's a fair defense. But this is your _only _warning."

I didn't wait or Ms. Dawes to look away from me before I jumped and slid over some desks, just to greet Clare and say, "Dodged a bullet there."

She looked at me. "I thought you only dodged knives?"

_Really?_

"Really?" I asked, this time aloud. I was a bit tired of Clare holding the Vegas night incident over me all the time.

"Three weeks and I'm still in the doghouse. I only messed with Fitz to defend _your _honor and if I'd known the psycho would pull a knife-"

She looked at her watch and began to count.

"...8, 9, 10."

She gave me a cute grin and suddenly I was so glad I was sitting. If I hadn't been, I would've fell down because Clare was so cute.

"_Now_ you're forgiven."

_Play it cool, Eli..._

"Thank you." I said, while shyly looking down.

_...Do it Eli!_

Pulling out two tickets, I told Clare, "I'll make it up tonight, on our first official date."

"You got Chuck Pollinick tickets?" She asked in disbelief.

I chuckled at her reaction. "He's reading an unpublished fight club excerpt tonight."

Clare's beautiful blue eyes darkened, and her face fell.

_What did I do? What did you do, Eli? You're such an idiot!_

"I've got the theater awards tonight, and _both_ my parents are coming." she said, clearly disappointed.

"Ah." Quickly coming to a realization, I asked, "They're not fighting anymore?"

"Ooohh they're still fighting but fighting just might be the new normal."

I couldn't help but feel empathetic for Clare, however, I was desperate for her to go on that date with me.

_Sell it, Eli!_

"But, the talk doesn't start till eight, so do you think parental mediation will be done by then?" I lamely asked, trying to convince her.

Clare smiled and made a cute "Oink!" and plucked one of the two tickets out of my hands.

_Ooohhh tonight's gonna fun..._

* * *

I clapped as Clare finished her speech and walked onto the backstage.

Smirking, I said, "Bravo, I couldn't have said it better...", unable to help it, I added, as an afterthought, "...maybe shorter."

Blue eyes lighting up, Clare smiled and said "Well at least you listened." She turned away, worrying me. "...My parents are losing their minds out there."

"Well, at least soon you'll be comforted by the disturbing pros of Chuck Pollinick." I said, trying to cheer her up.

Her meek smile and swaying of her heels, told me the answer I did not want to hear.

_Awww come on!_

"Oh no, they said no." I said, my good mood completely ruined.

A small look of defiance swept across Clare's elegant features, and that was enough to turn me on, quite a bit.

_Ok...thinking these thoughts will get you nowhere...Eli...STOP IT!_

"So what? Why should they get to ruin my night?" Clare asked, almost to herself. Giving me the sexiest smile, Clare boldly grabbed my hand.

_"You little devil!"_ I exclaimed, pleasantly surprised by Clare's sudden change of attitude.

_...And I was right. Tonight is gonna be fun._

She led me out onto the stage, where _Ricky? Bob? Well, who cares, _was making an introductory speech.

I flashed a goofy smile at the audience, and Clare's parents just before she pulled me to the other side of the curtain.

_Let's get it started._

* * *

"God! I love Pollinick's pros just so raw, forceful and dark!"

"It's not half as dark as his character. Geez, they're sociopathic!" Clare excitedly cut in.

"But to be a truly great writer you need some damage to draw on." I pointed out

She let out a small laugh. A sound I cherished, until the annoying ringing of her cell phone broke in.

"Parents calling to end our fun?" I didn't bother to hide my disdain.

_Can't they just leave us alone? I really...like tonight..._

"Doesn't matter, because I'm not answering." she said.

"An award, an author's talk, _and _youthful rebellion...big night." I teased.

"Hey, I can be rebellious." She shot back.

"Oh yea? What's next? Sneaking into an R-rated movie?" I retorted?

She shook her head in annoyance and disbelief.

_I love getting her so mad..._

Watching Clare's face change to a mischievous smirk, I glanced over to what she was looking at.

"Matching piercings?" She suggested.

_Oh god no, please help me..._

"Won't your parents hate that?" I tried to keep the fear from showing in my voice.

"Definitely." Clare said, while backing into the piercing store.

She seemed to see the slight fear in my eyes. "What? Scared to keep up with me?"

_Maybe..._

I took in her sexy smirk, bright, blue eyes, and her words.

_Who knew that Clare would call the shots tonight?_

I walked into the piercing shop with Clare right behind me.

_Oh the things I do for Clare..._

* * *

"Let me see it!" she said, while smiling.

"No. No. N-"

"Please?"

I stopped fighting, and let her take a look at the piercing on my ear.

"Oh my god!" she said, sounding absolutely giddy.

"Why didn't you tell me this would hurt so much?"

_I will never call a girl with pierced ears a wimp...ever...again..._

"Rebellion is not for the faint of ear." She grabbed a bottle of hot sauce from the table we were sitting at. "Here, hot sauce will take your mind off the pain." she joked.

"I love first date Clare! Do you think she'll make an appearance on date two?"

_Don't' sound so desperate, Eli._

"Hey!" Clare exclaimed, "Date one is not over yet!"

The ringing of her cell phone, once again, shattered our happy mood.

"I'm an hour late, mom, deal with it!" Clare said, while shutting off her phone.

"That's the tenth time they've called. Won't they worry?"

"Who cares? Let them."

"I guess I care." I said matter-of-factly.

Clare gave me a confused look.

_Gosh..._

"I really like you-ergo-I want them to like me." I explained.

"What's not to like captain curfew?" Clare jokingly asked.

_A lot actually..._

"They're gonna blame me for keeping you out so late."

"You know how public displays of affection are banned at school?" She got hold of my tie.

_Oh no...Be strong Eli..._

"Could I stay out for some contraband kissing?" Clare said as she pulled me in.

I didn't put up a fight, and let Clare take the lead.

Our lips connected in a small kiss, which felt so right, and of course, led to more kissing.

_Way to stay strong, Eli..._

**

* * *

****Like it?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite Part?**

**Reviews?**

**Also...check out my other stories? :)**


End file.
